english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
R Bruce Elliott
Robert Bruce Elliott (born September 3, 1949 in Renton, Washington) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Don Orco (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Lensi *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Sougon Kenzaki, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dot Pyxis *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Kenichi Saito (ep22), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Yujiro Kido *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Captain Megius *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Captain Megius *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Tanaka *Case Closed (2004) - Richard Moore *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Narrator (Announced) *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Bookman, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Bookman *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Isao Ebikawa (ep1) *Date A Live II (2016) - James A. Paddington *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Hagire Rinichiro *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Hannibal Barca (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Toshio Fukai *Fairy Tail (2016) - Makarov Dreyar *Freezing (2012) - Gengo Aoi (ep12) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Gengo Aoi *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Basque Grand, Dr. Knocs *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Yasunori *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Gael *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Director (ep11), Urado *Gosick (2017) - Headman Sergius (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Okina Kuhoin *Hyouka (2017) - Hanai (ep22) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Toshiya Joshima *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Mystletainn *Joker Game (2016) - Ernest Graham (ep8; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Woody (ep10), Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Sojobo, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Felix Aaron Thenardier *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - King Georg Trunk (ep3) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - GamiGami *One Piece (2014-2015) - Edward Newgate/'Whitebeard' *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Kasanoda's Father (ep22) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Yohei Masuzaki *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Forest Dragon *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Tetsuharu "Doc" Fujita *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Shimazu Yoshihiro (ep9) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Aoki (ep9) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Narrator (ep1), Robertio *The Future Diary (2013) - Old Doctor (ep6), TV Announcer (ep1) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Pandaemon Yodani *Toriko (2013) - Ichiryu *Trickster (2016) - Kogorou (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - King (ep2), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Dr. Knocs (ep8) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Makarov Dreyar *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Merzhom Keider *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - 1 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Tanaka 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Adventures of Bailey: A Night in Cowtown (2013) - Big Dog, The Force *Adventures of Bailey: Christmas Hero (2012) - Llamas, The Force 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Kubal *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Kubal *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Yanagihara (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Æon Flux (2005) - Announcers, Keeper, Officers *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Xerx *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Booze Running Hodunk, Conductor, Dietmar, Herbert, Lance Scapelli, Mister Blake, No-Beard The Pirate, Old Prospector, Poppa B, Wizard *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) - Additional Voices *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - The Puttmaster *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kansei (2011) - Mr. Auten *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Master, Orcs *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - Master *Smite (2012) - Anubis *The Gunstringer (2011) - The Narrator *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Dixon, Harrison, Sheriff Turner 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Richard Moore *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Dr. Wheelo *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Captain Ginyu *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Drunk *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Edward Newgate/Whitebeard Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (95) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (81) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors